


For As Long As You Want

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Pepper and Tony are split and while Tony is out with a young thing, she spends an evening with Steve Rogers.





	For As Long As You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from avengerskink at Livejournal:  
>  _We've read a million stories where Tony loses Pepper and finds himself a Steve. How about Pepper breaks up with Tony, and then she decides the best way to get her groove back is to date lovely, sweet Steve Rogers. Exercise as many traditionally Stony tropes as needed. Just give Pepper her hot blond this time._

_Teach me to sin—_  
Enslave me to your wanton charms,  
Crush me in your velvet arms  
And make me, make me love you.  
Make me fire your blood with new desire,  
And make me kiss you—lip and limb,  
Till sense reel and pulses swim.  
Enthralled – Alfred Bryan

Pepper was standing outside Stark Tower, waiting on a cab, when Steve saw her. He knew who she was, had met her a few times but had never really spoken with her. He walked up to her. 

“Miss Potts, where is your limo? Is it late today?” 

“Tony is out at some awards banquet with some young woman of a questionable age and bad fashion choices in the limo. And please, Pepper, not Miss Potts.” 

He remembered that she and Tony were broken up at the present. It was often hard to keep up with those two. 

Pepper looked at him. God, he was a hunk. And so polite, too. Maybe she should ask him out. She wondered what was wrong with her, but Pepper was not exactly a retiring type of woman on any day and she was particularly peeved at Tony tonight. 

“Steve, want to come to dinner with me? I was thinking about a little Italian place I found that has great chicken parmigiana and lasagna. They have nice wines, too.” 

“Am I dressed okay? I never know. People dressed differently in the 40s.” He grinned and shrugged. She was pretty quick on the uptake but he’d met more than one woman like that here in the modern world and a few back in the 40s. 

“You look fine.” Pepper refrained from telling him he looked delicious. He wore jeans that hugged all the right places and a checkered shirt. Pepper, herself, wore her standard black slacks and white button front shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her reddish blond hair was down and a bit tousled this evening. 

He got into the taxi with her, when it arrived, and off they went. 

Both of them expected an awkward silence but there wasn’t. They chatted about food, Steve talking about how much he enjoyed modern food. As he once said, back in his day, pretty much everything was boiled. The sheer variety of today was thrilling to a kid from the 1930s and 40s. 

The restaurant was nothing fancy, a little neighborhood place with a few tables outside in good weather. They chose to eat outdoors under little lanterns and strings of pretty colored lights. Steve got lasagna and she chose the baked ziti. They had a nice red wine as well. 

“So you were a boy from Brooklyn? Has it changed a lot?”

“You wouldn’t believe it, but now and again, I see something from the old days. It’s kinda neat. The place I grew up in is gone, but I don’t miss it anyway. Ma and I hardly had a pot to piss in, to tell the truth. We got by, but just.” 

“I can’t imagine what it’s like to wake in this world. Things have changed so much just since I was a kid.” She realizes that while Steve is in his actual 90s, he’s probably in his late twenties, early thirties. She and Tony are the same age so she was quite the older woman with Steve. 

They talked about modern technology, smart phones, self-driving cars as they ate. Steve admitted to being a little intimidated by the internet. 

“What do you mean?” Pepper was curious. 

“There is so much to be distracted by. I look for one thing and end up all over the place, hopping from one subject to the other.” 

She grinned. “So have you discovered porn on the internet yet?” 

He turned pink, something Pepper rarely saw. Tony Stark probably hadn’t blushed since he was five. 

“Oh my! You have!” She laughed. “Are you scandalized or, um, not?” 

He was still blushing, but he answered her. “Not scandalized, but frankly, I don’t ever remember sex being so… athletic.” 

Pepper found herself blushing at the thought that crossed her mind of sex with this – enhanced man. She expected he was strong enough for some real athletics if he tried. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked. “ _You_ blushed.” 

“Athletic sex.” 

He had no idea what to say. She didn’t elaborate. He changed the subject and asked her about how she met Stark. 

“I worked for Aldrich Killian for a while then went to work for Stark Industries and Tony needed a personal assistant – a human one – and I got the job.”

They talked about Tony a little, about how Pepper feared he’d be hurt or killed and how that was the thing that made their relationship on again/off again. 

“He does take crazy chances sometimes,” Steve agreed. 

“Look who’s talking.” She smiled at him over the rim of her glass. 

“I’m a little harder to kill, I expect.” 

“Ah, but he wants to keep up with you. He’d never say so to you, but it’s part of the whole testosterone thing. You know, the measuring thing.” 

“We never change, huh?” He grinned. 

“Not that I know of. Wasn’t that true when you were young?” 

“Yeah, but I was 5’ 7” and weighed a hundred ten pounds soaking wet. I could take a beating but that was about it. No girlfriends. Asthma. The whole thing.”

“Wow. So all that is true?” 

“It is. I went from that to this – not a lot of challenges after other men know who I am. My peers are supersoldiers, men like Tony, Thor… and I’m not very like them either.”

“Tony was always little but with his suit, he’s not little anymore. He was always brilliant though, and the two of those things combined make him reckless and it scares me.”

“But he’s a good man.” Steve laughed. “And a jerk!” 

“Amen!” She clinked her glass to his and they drank to Tony being a jerk.

After dinner, they headed to Pepper’s apartment, a loft not too far from the Village. She wanted something of her own away from Stark Tower, a place to relax and kick back once in a while. The apartment was perfect for that.

“I’ll walk you into your apartment,” Steve said as they exited the taxi. When they got to her door, she turned to him after she unlocked the door and he kissed her lips, a sweet peck of a kiss. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, a tentative kiss that rather quickly became a deeper kiss. She leaned her body into his and sighed a little as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. 

This was getting good, she thought as she felt his interest pressed against her. 

Steve was having a little trouble with the idea that he was kissing Tony Stark’s sometimes fiancé, and that he was going to make love to her soon, if she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

She broke the kiss. “Come inside, Steve. I – we can continue this in a more private place.”

He didn’t argue and followed her inside the apartment. She dropped her purse, keys and briefcase where they stood and turned to him. He pulled her close again, kissing her again, his tongue hungry and seeking this time. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders and rested them on his bottom, pulling him closer. 

Steve made a little sound in his throat and moved his hips. 

He would have felt silly humping a grown woman in her hallway if it hadn’t felt so erotic. Pepper Potts set him on fire somehow. 

“The den or the bedroom?” She asked, as breathless as he was. 

“Bedroom.” 

She led him to her bedroom. They didn’t even bother to undress, just fell across the bed in each other’s arms. His hands found the buttons on her blouse, pushing it out of the way as soon as the last button was undone. He kissed the swell of her breasts above her bra and unfastened the single front hook that kept the garment on. 

Pepper watched him in the dim light from the windows as he peeled the fabric from her breasts. He cupped his hand over one breast and dipped his head to suckle at the nipple of the other. She hissed as he bit gently on the nipple in his mouth, putting her hands on his shoulders. 

She smelled so good and her skin was so soft and – 

She wanted to feel and see his skin, too. She pushed him away and shrugged her shirt off her shoulders then began unbuttoning Steve’s shirt. God, his skin was smooth as she ran her hands over it when she pushed his shirt away from his chest. She paused to run her finger down the little line of dark hair that led down into his jeans. She unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, putting her hand inside his underwear to feel him hot, thick and ready. He thrust into her hand as she grasped him. 

If she kept this up, he’d never last long enough for much of anything. 

“You’re a randy thing, aren’t you?” She said as she reached behind him to tug his pants down. He lifted his hips for her and soon, his jeans hit the floor, followed by his shirt then Pepper’s clothing. 

She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him. He pushed up against her. 

“You have no patience,” she teased. 

“Not a bit.” 

Steve needed to be inside her. He was on fire. 

“Do you like being ridden? Or do you want to drive? Or?” She was dragging things out deliberately, partly because she liked watching him in such a state and partly because she wanted it to last as long as possible. 

Steve didn’t say anything, just lifted her and shifted enough that when he set her back down, his cock pressed up into her. 

She put her hands on his chest to balance and give her some leverage and began to ride him. She rode slowly at first, loving how he felt inside her. It was odd, knowing how much raw strength lay beneath her. 

She moved off of him and lay on her back. She wanted to feel that power, wanted him to lose just a little of the iron control that she could sense. 

“I want you this way.” She reached for him and he settled between her bent legs, pressing into her anew. 

He sensed what she wanted, knew that she needed him to show her his strength, to lose control. He saw it in her eyes, saw expectation, raw hunger. She had no idea how tightly he held onto his control all the time. His strength was more than even his friends could imagine. They’d watched the Winter Soldier in awe, not even realizing that he and Steve were matched in strength, if not brutality and savagery. 

He let go little by little, giving in to his own need this time, letting the fire inside consume him, all the while watchful that he not go too far, that he not hurt Pepper. 

He moved slowly at first, in and out in excruciating slowness until she felt like she might scream. 

“Please,” was all she could think of to say to him. 

He gave her what she wanted, moving deeper, harder, faster. He poured all his need and desire into her, showing her all she wanted to see, showing her the hunger that he always denied. 

The tension, the expectation built to a near frenzy before the wave crashed, carrying them both with it. They clung together, crying out, grasping one another close as pleasure almost as intense as pain carried them away. 

When it was done, he moved off of her but not away. He lay beside her, pulling her close. Both of them struggled to breathe for a few seconds before the world righted itself. 

“Can I keep you?” She asked him as she pulled the covers up over them, snuggling closer to him. 

“For as long as you want.” He pushed the little niggle of guilt over who she was away and closed his eyes to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the poem (or song) quoted at the beginning:
> 
>  **Enthralled**  
>  by Alfred Bryan
> 
> Teach me to sin—  
> In love's forbidden ways,  
> For you can make all passion pure;  
> The magic lure of your sweet eyes  
> Each shape of sin makes virtue praise.
> 
> Teach me to sin—  
> Enslave me to your wanton charms,  
> Crush me in your velvet arms  
> And make me, make me love you.  
> Make me fire your blood with new desire,  
> And make me kiss you—lip and limb,  
> Till sense reel and pulses swim.  
> Aye! even if you hate me,  
> Teach me to sin.


End file.
